


What Are Friends For?

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie fails at spying, Community: snkkink, Gen, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from SnK Kink Meme</p><p>Annie never expected spying on humanity to be easy. A single mistake could spell the end for both her and her mission. It was an endeavor fraught with risk, danger, and intrigue.</p><p>And it would be a whole lot easier if she didn't keep running into people who knew her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fills I did for the SnK Kink Meme, and the first I am not ashamed to admit to writing. Hope it gives at least a few laughs.

Annie shifted in her seat, inching herself further into the shadows in the corner of the club. Her contact had been very specific as to the location and time in which their meeting was to take place.

They had failed to mention that the club they would be meeting in was a strip bar.

She cast a critical eye at the oiled bodies of the scantly clad dancers gyrating around on the center stag. At least there was no one here who would recognize her.

"ANNIE! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!"

A chill worked its way down her spine. She recognized that voice.

Suddenly, Christa and Ymir were sliding into the booth beside her. The smell of their breath alone was enough to tell Annie that they were both very drunk. Ymir was wearing a uncharacteristic shit-eating grin, and Christa was sporting a bright blush on her cheeks. Whether it was from the alcohol or the dancers, Annie couldn't be sure.

"Didn't know you were into this stuff too!" Ymir cheered, oblivious to the glare Annie was sending her. "The more the merrier eh?"

Before Annie could open her mouth to tell them to piss off before they scared off her contact, Ymir had fished a giant wad of bills out of her pocket.

"HEY! WE NEED A LAPDANCE OVER HERE!"

She could just see her contact slipping out the front door of the club. The whole meeting wasted.

Damn them...

\---

The Scouting Legion Secondary Logistics Officer had a small office just off one of the busier roads in the town. To Annie's good fortune, it also sported a window that looked over a little used back alley. That meant there was no one around to see her scale the buildings walls, slip her knife under the pane to push back the latch, and climb in.

Once inside the office, she wasted no time in rifling through the large filling cabinets that lined the wall. There had to be something, anything, here that could aid their mission.

Two hours later and she had found nothing but horse shit. Literally. Piles and piles of contracts for the disposal of horse manure across the dozens of stables owned by the Scouting Legion. Contracts with wagon drivers and teamsters, deals with village and town street sweepers, agreements with farmers for disposal of the manure, inspection reports from the Royal Health Minster insuring that the manure had been disposed of hygienically. The list when on.

In two hours she knew more about what came out of a horse's rear end than she ever cared to know.

She cast a glance at the modest wood desk that stood in the center of the office. Did she dare try her luck there? Well, anything was better than reading about horse shit. Within seconds she had picked the simple lock on the desk draw and was rifling through its contents.

The lock on the office door suddenly clicked and the door swung open. She froze in place, her hands still in the desk drawer. Caught red handed!

"Annie?"

Marco stood in the doorway, his face a look of stunned surprise.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Annie stared back at him. Her face betraying nothing of the panic she felt welling up in her. "I could ask you the same thing."

"They asked me to get a something from here," Marco answered hesitantly. "They gave me a key." He held up his hand to show the small brass key dangling from a string.

"What do you need?"

Marco blinked. "Ummm... Last Summer's Contract with the Glasdin Town Street Sweepers Guild."

"Second cabinet, Third Drawer, Fifth Section."

Marco inched over to the cabinet in question, removed the requested documents, and then inched back out the door. His eyes never left Annie.

Awkward silence hung in the air.

"Ummm... Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Marco slowly back out of the room, shut the door, and locked it with a click.

Annie was out the widow before the sound of his footsteps had faded down the hall.

\---

It was a nice clear full moon night. Perfect for long distance surveillance. Annie crouched on the roof of the barracks storehouse, her black clothes blending in with the dark color of the roofing slates. Her target was General Winters. One of the higher military officials responsible for coordinating operations between the different military divisions.

Her hands tightened around the binoculars. She had spent five hours so far watching him admire night blooming geraniums with his wife! She couldn't blackmail him with that! Where were the secret midnight trips to fetish brothels, the expensive mistresses, the clandestine meetings with shady figures in back alleys, or the mysterious councils with secret societies?

Maybe, if she kept at it another hour, something would happen. She ignored the fact she had been saying that for the past three hours.

She heard the sound of boots scrambling over the slates long before she heard the voices.

"Annie?"

A feeling of dread sunk into her stomach. She slowly turned around. Connie and Sasha were perched on the roof behind her, dressed, like her, entirely in black. Connie had a length of rope wound over his shoulder, and Sasha was carrying a saw, along with several large sacks.

"Are you raiding the food stores too?"

Annie said the first thing that came to here mind.

"Yes."

Sasha beamed at her. "Really? Great! Keep watch while I saw open the roof. You're stronger than me, so we'll switch places when it comes time to lower Connie down through the hole."

\---

The alley smelled of piss and garbage. It was also home to a family of rats that were bigger than most cats.

It had taken more time and pain than it was probably worth, but Annie had managed to arrange a second meeting with her contact. She was still undecided if this new meeting place was better or worse than the strip club.

Suddenly there was a figure, in a long coat that reached down to his ankles, standing at the entrance of the alleyway. He appeared to see her, and made his way towards her. As he got closer Annie could make out his identity.

"Jean?"

Jean froze. "Annie?"

Awkward silence hung in the air.

Annie cleared her throat. "Are you the person I'm supposed to meet?"

Jean shifted in place and glanced left and right. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you here to buy black-market aphrodisiacs?"

"No."

"Oh..."

More awkward silence.

Jean leaned against the alley wall and shoved his hands into this coat pockets.

"Can I interest you in any? I've got some southside redroot that'll..."

Annie punched him the nose.

\---

Thorns poked into her skin as Annie lay crouched in the bush by the roadside. _"Why didn't I check that it wasn't a rosebush before deciding to hide in it?"_ She had been there for an hour already. The courier was late.

Military couriers often carried their packages secretly to avoid detection. It was pure luck she had learned of this one, carrying information on Trost District's stationary defenses, and the route he usually took.

Suddenly, she saw him. Walking casually along the path as if he was just a regular solider out for a late evening stroll. The moment he passed by her rosebush, she lunged. Within seconds she had him in a hold with a chloroform soaked rag pressed to his face. He struggled weakly for a few minutes, then went limp.

Wasting no time, she slung him over her should and dashed into the woods. Deeper and deeper until she couldn't even hear the sounds of the town anymore. She quickly propped the unconscious courier up against a tree and began searching his clothing. Some spare change in his pockets, a love letter, a photograph, and a lucky charm.

_Where was that information?_

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

Annie froze, then turned around slowly.

Eren and Mikasa were standing behind her. They were carrying shovels, and appeared to be in the process of digging a shallow grave, if the bloodied body lying on the ground beside them was any indication.

Annie vaguely recognized him as a recruit from another trainee group who had been tormenting Armin.

_How had she not noticed them!?_

Awkward didn't even begin the describe the silence.

Mikasa finally opened her mouth. "We didn't see anything if you didn't see anything."

Annie nodded. "Right."

\---

The sound of the Military Policeman's whistle cut through the air as Annie cut through an alley, scaled a garden wall, and slipped out into a crowded byway.

Shit, shit, shit. She was in trouble. Pickpocketing was supposed to be easy! If some half starved kid could pull it off, she surely would have no trouble doing the same thing. How wrong she had been. As soon as the Military Policeman had realized she wasn't feeling him up, he had been blowing his whistle, alerting every cop within a mile that something had happened.

A shot of panic went through her as she spotted two more officers working their way though the crowd. She needed a plan, and she needed it now.

It was then she spotted Armin making his way out of a nearby bookstore. Before he could even get out a word in greeting, she had grabbed him by the arm, dragged him into a side alley, spun him around so that his body obscured her, and stuck her tongue down his throat.

She didn't exactly have a lot of experience with making out, as she understood it was called, but she felt she did a reasonable imitation of it. The two policeman rushed passed the alleyway, barely sparing them a glance. Annie felt relief well up in her, and made to pull out of the kiss.

It was then she noticed that Armin was retuning it with even more passion then she suspected of him, his left hand was pinned against her head, and his right hand was slowly making its way down her front.

...

Reiner and Bertholdt were waiting for her outside the barracks when she finally staggered her way back in the wee hours of the early morning. Her head still felt foggy from euphoria, and she was sure she still had that stupid dazed look on her face.

"Annie!" Reiner called out as soon as he saw her. "Where were you? We were worried sick! What happened?"

"Armin," she snapped back. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Armin?" Reiner looked puzzled and opened his mouth to ask, but Bertholdt beat him to it.

"Where's your pants?"

"In a tree," Annie snarled. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"A tree...?"

_"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."_


End file.
